Be Mine
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Algo está molestando a Momo...¿Qué son esos celos? Momo senpai ¿Qué pasa? [MomoRyo]


_Primero que nada Momo y Ryoma no son míos, básicamente porque la serie tiene tennis y algo de sentido lo cual implica que yo no estuve involucrada porque no soy buena con ninguna de las dos cosas..._

Bueno no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así que yo no esperaría gran cosa de esto,.pero bue, que se yiop por ahi gusta ) en tal caso espero sus reviews..

Y les aviso que se meciona la imposibilidad (a mi manera de ver) de la existencia del TezuRyo así que están advertidas las lectoras de muchas parejas que se menciona que no puede pasar..ahh y contiene un Momo celoso

Espero que pasen un buen ratito leyendo!

Nos vemos (leemos) al final )

**Be Mine**

Estaba enojado. Furioso. Tremendamente molesto. Rabioso. Completamente irascible. Echizen era SU novio ¿Cómo se les ocurría siquiera pensar en una cosa así? Su Echizen, su mejor amigo, su neko kawaii, su prodigio...Suyo y de nadie más. Primero tenían que pasar por sobre su cadáver.

Siguió su camino hacia el vestuario, ya verían esas imbéciles descerebradas que entre él y su pareja no se metía nadie.

* * *

-¿Momo-senpai? – Ryoma lo miraba con sus hermosos ojitos dorados brillando con curiosidad y su cabeza ladeada...Suspiró, era tan adorable-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Echizen- le sonrió para despejar sus dudas, no quería poner en evidencia sus celos.

El menor simplemente se encogió de hombros, si no se negaba a decírselo simplemente lo sobornaría, una mirada por acá, una caricia por allá y el mayor cedería.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después en la práctica-le saludó dispuesto a irse

-¿Ehh? Pero si todavía no es la hora-respondió decepcionado ya que esperaba tener unos minutos a solas con su lindo "amigo" antes de tener que ir con los demás a entrenar.

-Tezuka-bouchou me dijo que quería un partido conmigo-contestó despreocupadamente

Claro que nada lo preparó para lo que siguió a esa simple respuesta. El chico de mirada amatista se lanzó sobre el y lo empujó hacia un locker metiéndose el también y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suerte que eran lo bastante grandes...

-No, no quiero que vayas a ningún lado-susurró intranquilo, luego de eso simplemente lo besó con toda la furia y pasión que encontró en su cuerpo-Quedate conmigo.

-Momo-sen...?- Su pregunta fue cortada por otro violento y fogoso beso que lo dejo sin aire. A ese sólo le siguieron encendidas caricias y aún más desesperados besos haciendo que ambos olvidaran lo que tenían que hacer.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la práctica (casi una hora después del horario de comienzo) todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

Takeshi llevaba el cabello despeinado, su camisa desacomodada, una expresión tonta en el rostro entre la felicidad más grande del mundo y una mueca depravada que sólo el más pequeño podía despertar.

Ryoma no estaba mucho mejor con sus cabellos desordenados, los botones de su camisa desaparecidos y las mordidas en su cuello.

Todo los delataba completamente.

Oishi suspiró horrorizado, algún día se iban a lastimar...quién sabe donde se metían para hacer esas cosas. Fuji simplemente sonreía, si todos supieran lo cerca que habían estado del lugar de los hechos, lástima que no pudo sacar fotos. Eiji miraba a sus amigos con rostro confundido.

-Echizen, Momoshiro, llegan tarde-les aclaró el bouchou molesto por la tardanza y su aspecto de ambos-100 vueltas a la cancha.

Takeshi lo miró de manera bastante molesta para sorpresa de todos. Momo solía aceptar un castigo cuando se lo merecía.

Cuando los jóvenes comenzaron sus vueltas no pudieron evitar escuchar el "Interesante" de Inui y ver cómo sacaba su famoso cuaderno y comenzaba a hacer anotaciones en él.

* * *

-Momo-senpai¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hoy?-Ryoma le preguntó cuando ya se hallaban los dos en la bicicleta del mayor, yendo a la casa de este donde se quedarían.

Durante todo el entrenamiento el chico se había mostrado hosco y molesto con Tezuka sin motivo aparente y estaba particularmente sobreprotector y posesivo con su novio. Eso por no decir nada del ataque que había tenido en el vestuario.

El prodigio se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, Echizen pensé que a esta altura ya lo habías entendido pero se llama besarse...

Como toda respuesta recibió un golpe del menor en su espalda, aparentemente no estaba de humor para bromas.

-No fue nada, Ryoma-el chico de ojos violetas le sonrió, sólo lo llamaba así cuando tenían un momento particularmente tierno y privado-Es sólo que te deseo mucho, siempre, y, bueno, a veces es difícil contenerse. Muy difícil-No era mentira, por Kami a veces tenía miedo de sobrepasarse...sólo que no era la versión completa de los hechos.

El suave color sonrosado en los cachetes del príncipe y una suave caricia a su mejilla lo hicieron reír suavemente, Ryoma no era una persona de muchas palabras pero siempre podía hacerlo sentir como en la cima del mundo...claro que también lo podía hacer caer en el fondo del infierno, pero esa era una parte de amarlo y él confiaba completamente en su pareja. Esto no era un tema de confianza, pensó. Simplemente que la misma inocencia e ingenuidad que lo cautivaban podían ser peligrosas y el día que algo le pasara a su niño, ése sería el día de su muerte.

Sus ojos se tornaron decididos, no iba a permitir que eso pasara a mayores.

* * *

Terminó de ducharse tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Repasó en su mente los hechos, estaba en la casa de su senpai, en la ducha, desnudo y no había habido ninguna cabecita asomando para espiar ni colarse.

Se mordió el labio preocupado, algo pasaba. La excusa de esta tarde no la había comprando del todo ni mucho menos.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, su cuerpo cubierto por gotas de agua que lo recorrían sin pudor. Si eso no provocaba ninguna reacción pasaría a la artillería pesada.

-No puedo creer lo desubicadas que son estas personas- gruñó molesto a la computadora- Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo de molestar-a-Echizen-mientras-se-baña-y-tal-vez-meterse-con-él sólo por un grupito de imbéciles.

Golpeó con su mano el escritorio, cuando algo pasaba relacionado con cierto chico de ojos dorados su personalidad tranquila se esfumaba y quedaba ese novio celoso, posesivo y furibundo que no iba a permitir semejante estupidez.

Suspiró, escuchando los pasos silenciosos de su novio a los cuales estaba tan habituado y cerró la ventana que tenía abierta en su computadora, nadie sabría nada de eso, especialmente él.

Se paseó lentamente por la habitación, fingiendo buscar su ropa sin poder encontrarla. Su principal objetivo era lograr que su novio le dijera cuál era el bendito problema que lo tenía así y por ello, la mejor manera de llegar a Momo (incluso mejor que por su estómago sin fondo, su orgullo o un partido de tenis) siendo Ryoma Echizen era seduciéndolo.

Sentía perfectamente la mirada amatista clavada en su espalda y aprovechó para agacharse delicadamente a recoger algo del suelo y ,de paso, permitir que la toalla revelara un poco más de la suave y tercia piel de su cintura. Lentamente, y aún desde una posición de cuclillas en el suelo, se secó las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cabello con natural sensualidad.

No hace falta decir que para cuando se levantó ya tenía un par de manos fuertes rodeándolo en un cálido y apasionado abrazo.

-Ryoma hoy te lo estás buscando- susurró suavemente en su oído con una voz dulce y clamada que sólo su pareja tenía el privilegio de escuchar. Besó el cuello de su "presa" con devoción, acentuando las marcas que le había hecho esa misma tarde. Su resolución de proteger a Ryoma se hizo más fuerte que nunca. El chico tenía un aire irresistiblemente provocativo, una inocencia desleal y sensual que lo atrapaba. A él y a los idiotas que lo acosaban también. Gruñó por lo bajo.

-Momo-senpai- suspiró entrecortadamente mientras su cuello era bañado en atención- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te lo dije- continuó su camino de besos amorosos, ahora centrado en los hombros- Nada.

-Takeshi-clavó sus ojos dorados en los de su novio, el sol poniente de la tarde se reflejaba en ellos, dándoles en brillo antinatural, fuera de este mundo. Su expresión era extraviada, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios entreabiertos, tentadores, entregados. Parecía un hermoso ángel.

-Está bien, Echizen-suspiró cansado dejando al menor para que se vista tranquilamente. No podía oponerse a esa carita-Sentate que te cuento.

Sonrió de manera perversa y maliciosa apenas se pudo dar vuelta para cambiarse de ropa. Su senpai era increíblemente fácil de manipular. Si él supiera la cantidad de veces que había usado esa expresión de no-entiendo-que-pasa para convencerlo de hacer lo que quería probablemente lo mataría. Momo no baka, siempre tan manipulable.

Una vez que tuvo puesta su ropa interior tomó una remera de una silla y se la colocó rápidamente encima para luego ir a sentarse en las piernas de su novio frente a la computadora.

El mayor lo miró con una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa, Ryoma se había puesto _su_ remera, la cual se veía enorme en su cuerpito pequeño. Por no mencionar que era tan lindo que debería ser ilegal.

Abrió una página de Internet y colocó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, respirando suavemente en su piel.

-¿ Ryoma con el seño fruncido-¿Qué es eso?

-Una página que crearon un grupo de desquiciadas, unos compañeros de clase no tuvieron mejor idea que mostrármelo-Su rostro usualmente afable brilló con enojo.

-Y si son unas desquiciadas ¿Cuál es el problema?-Cada vez entendía menos qué pasaba...Takeshi estaba cada día más loco.

-Mirá, esta es la sección MomoRyo- dijo señalando la pantalla y abriendo el link.

-¿MomoRyo?

-Sí, osea MomoshiroxRyoma. Yo soy el seme y vos el uke. Sino mirá acá, es RyomaxMomo en este vos sos el seme-explicó el mayor.

-Momo-senpai, esto es bastante raro- Miró con expresión extrañada- ¿El problema era que te resultaba raro que la gente hiciera historietas de nosotros dos teniendo relaciones y dibujos subidos de tono de nosotros dos?

-Ay, Echizen, obviamente que no-Con gesto despreocupado-Ese no es el problema. Además que tiene una galería de fotos nuestras y tuyas-sonriendo feliz-¡Y son re kawaii! Ya me las bajé todas-ampliando su sonrisa- No sabía que tenías una foto mía en tu casillero-le contestó insinuante.

-Entonces no veo el problema-dijo sonrojado y desviando su mirada a la pantalla, algo llamándole la atención-¿Qué es eso de fanfiction?

-Es cuando escriben una historia acerca de dos personas, como un cuento pero de personas o personajes que ya existen.

-La gente es rara-dijo con una mueca de frustración.

-No digas eso, algunos son re tierno. Como este, en el que vos te asustás de los truenos y yo te abrazo hasta que se te pasa.

-Yo nunca haría eso, Momo-senpai. No soy un nene de dos años.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero del sólo imaginarlo se me hace muy tierno-con los ojos perdidos contestó imaginándose una escena entre ellos subida de tono mientras por la ventana se podía observar una feroz tormenta.

-Momo-senpai-le llamó pasando su mano por enfrente de su rostro-Si esto no es lo que te molesta ¿Por qué estabas así?

La mirada de Momo se ensombreció-¿Ves la cantidad de cosas que hay acerca de nosotros?-apretando otro link en la pantalla-Ahora mirá esto.

De repente la vista de Ryoma se vio atacada por centenares de imágenes del bouchou y él, besándose, acariciándose...Se le revolvió un poco el estómago, no era que bouchou no fuera atractivo, ni que no le simpatizara, pero ellos dos ¿Juntos? Era extraño, por decir poco.

Alzó la mirada hacia su novio, quién lo miraba con esa cara de perro abandonado que difícilmente podía ignorar y suspiró cansado, típico de Momo tomarse una cosa así enserio.

-Takeshi- le miró severo-Sabés que no es cierto¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que Tezuka-bouchou es más popular que yo como tu pareja, sin contar que te ponen con Fuji-senpai, Atobe-san y hasta con Kevin...y yo nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para poder estar con vos...tal y como en la vida real- Bajó la vista, con dolor reflejado en su mirada violeta. Siempre sería así, nada de lo que hiciera podía modificar que no estaba echo para Ryoma, no lo merecía y nunca podría alcanzar el cielo en el que él habitaba.

-Baka-susurró y se dio vuelta sobre su regazo para poder mirarlo de frente- Yo estoy acá con vos ¿No?-tomando su rostro-Te elegí a vos y a nadie más y eso es lo que importa-Lo besó con ternura y suavidad por todo su rostro-Lo más importante de todo es que me enamoré del idiota, distraído, ruidoso, insistente de Momo-senpai y de nadie más.

El otro chico sonrió con calidez-Arigatou, Ryoma-No importaba ya si no lo merecía, lo tenía para él y mientras diera lo mejor de sí para algún día ser alguien digno del Príncipe Ryoma Echizen todo estaría bien.

-Además no te podés quejar- le reprochó susurrando sensualmente en su oído-¿Qué es eso del MomoKai?

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron como platos-¿¡Con Mamushi¡Puaaaaj!

Ryoma sonrió y sus ojos brillaron perversos, ya poco quedaba del pequeño angelito que Momo había visto un rato antes, pero le encantaba de todas maneras-Tengo una idea para que nos dejen de molestar.

-Mirá, Haru-chan-gritaba una chica de cabellos rubios desde una computadora.

-¿Qué pasa, senpai?-Se acercó una castaña.

La otra sólo señaló la pantalla en donde se veía a Ryoma en maya su pecho completamente desnudo y un Momo de igual manera escribiéndole en el pecho. En la suave piel de Ryoma se leía un "Propiedad de Momoshiro Takeshi" y más abajo cerca del borde de los pantalones un "El TezuRyo No Existe. MomoRyo rulz".

Al lado de esa había otra foto para descargar de el mayor siendo dibujado por su kouhai. Justo en el mismo lugar que Ryoma, en su estómago, peligrosamente cerca del final de la maya se podía visualizar un "Propiedad de Ryoma Echizen" y una insinuante flecha apuntando para abajo.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado No puedo explicar por qué pero la idea de que se escriban con marcador indeleble se me hace tremendamente sexy )

Sayourana y cuidense


End file.
